


Lost boy

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потерять память и уверенность в том, что знакомая с детства жизнь - реальна. Что может быть ужаснее? Кроме осознания того, что собственная природа либо чудо, либо плод психического расстройства. </p><p>1. Это полу-AU, имеющая связь, как с каноном, так и с параллельным человеческим миром.<br/>2. Рейтинг, размер и персонажи могут меняться в течение всей работы.<br/>3. Эксперимент чистой воды.<br/>4. Да, джен будет главенствовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Последняя часть начала

Дышать не получалось. Конечности слушались так плохо, словно ими никогда не пользовались, и они лишь недавно из деревянной безделицы превратились в части человеческого тела. В памяти даже всплыла какая-то сказка о мальчике по имени Пиноккио...

Он несколько минут лежал с закрытыми глазами, силясь ощутить нечто большее, нежели дискомфорт, в котором пребывали все его мысли и чувства. Удивительно, но не ощущались ни жар, ни холод. Молодой человек потянулся, разведя руки в стороны, и резко распахнул глаза. И откуда-то пришло осознание, что в этом месте не может быть контрастов. Потому что все здесь – ничто и никак.

Никаких границ, углов, соединяющих линий – сплошная темнота, пугающе-бесконечная и неосязаемая. Не было даже понятно, на чем он лежал, и почему его руки не проскальзывали вглубь, где нет ничего? Вопросы вызывало и освещение. Ни одного источника света поблизости не было, но гость вселенной пустоты видел свои руки и ноги, цвет ткани, из которой была сделана его одежда, пускай и неразборчиво (выявленная близорукость едва ли расстраивала, словно он прожил с ней всю жизнь), но эти неудобства точно не имели ничего общего с тьмой. 

«Комната», не освещаемая и не отражающая свет, зримо не изменилась, когда начала наполняться звуками. Словно кто-то проснулся и задышал, разбивая стекла, наступая на пузатые бокалы, круша зеркала. Молодой человек дернулся вперед, желая скрыться от источника шума, но бежать было некуда, и, судя по нарастающему болезненному шуму, - поздно. 

Все взорвалось миллионом сверкающих осколков, рассыпалось в блестящую пыль и ослепило белоснежным светом, столь же бескрайним и необъяснимым, как тьма. Казалось, что вот она - слепота, убийственно-яркая, забирающая остатки разума.  
Свет заглушил звуки и забрал с собой все невысказанные вопросы. На ту секунду, что он царил, все обратилось в мелочное и неважное…   
Молодому человеку показалось, что знание своего имени ему ни к чему. И отпустил собственную личность одновременно с наступлением мрака. 

\- Бесстрашие, - голос появился без своего обладателя дуновением ветра. Он не был знакомым, но отчего-то парню казалось, что он должен его знать. – Оно тебе еще пригодится. Не забудь, хорошо?  
\- Что? – собственный голос вызвал толику удивления и интереса.  
\- Все, - уклончиво отозвался некто, мелькнув полупрозрачной тенью.  
\- У тебя есть очки? – беззаботно спросил он, склонив голову. – Одолжи на время? Я здесь, кажется, потерялся, - ему пришлось умолкнуть, когда тьма разбилась и воцарился свет.  
\- Ты плутаешь здесь уже слишком долго, - вздох получился не наигранно сочувствующим. – Но отдать очки я не могу. Мне предстоит большое путешествие, а тебе пока придется походить в потемках и тумане.  
\- Каждые полторы минуты существование здесь прекращается, - заметил парень, нахмурившись. – Я не готов пропасть.  
\- Тогда очнись.  
\- Легко сказать. Я уже в сознании, но это не помогло. Ладно, если очки нужны тебе сейчас – оставляй, но обещай, что не будешь жадничать, когда вернешься.  
\- Обещаю, - колебание воздуха смогло изобразить улыбку. – До свидания… Альфред.

Парень покачнулся – звук чьего-то мгновенно забытого имени полоснул по лицу тупым ножом, вскрывая черепную коробку. Боль появилась вместе с очередной световой вспышкой, не спешащей на этот раз пропадать.   
Он зажмурился, попробовал закричать, но из горла вышли только булькающие звуки, а в следующее мгновение в поле зрения возникла пара зеленых глаз.

\- Он пришел в сознание, - приглушенно произнес их обладатель и растворился в уютной темноте. Теперь не вселенской.


	2. Глава 1. Непростые истины

Людвиг резко поднял голову и заморгал, вглядываясь в лицо, скрытое полумраком.

\- Простите, - шепотом извинилась Лили, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Уже восемь, я подумала, что стоит вас разбудить.

Мужчина потер ладонями заспанное лицо и медленно кивнул.

\- Спасибо, Фогл. Я ничего не пропустил?  
\- В отделении относительно тихо, - девушка стянула с себя спортивную голубую курточку. – Моя смена только что началась. Вы дежурите сегодня?  
\- И завтра тоже, - кисло отозвался врач, потянувшись за стетоскопом. В последнее время он был завален работой, но и от дополнительных смен не отказывался – должность старшего ординатора была ему необходима. – Черт… совсем забыл!  
\- Что такое? – Лили взялась за стопку больничных карт, делая пометки на некоторых.  
\- Я уже должен был начать обход с интернами. – Людвиг накинул на себя халат, взял протянутую медсестрой Фогл ручку и, кивнув ей, вышел из ординаторской.

Не сбавляя шаг, он кивнул в знак приветствия коллегам, кинул беглый взгляд на ожидающих – людей, сидящих на пластиковых стульях, смиренно заполняющих карты регистрации. А затем наткнулся на сияющих, как начищенные пятаки, студентов. Молодые ребята тут же попытались собраться с силами под его тяжелым взглядом, но тщетно, хотя кто-то напоследок взялся листать учебник по нейрохирургии. 

День начался.

* * *  
Свет в его палате был приглушен, чтобы не раздражать чувствительные глаза. Но спать не хотелось, читать было невозможно, а навестить его могли разве что те трое психов…

Джонс покосился на тумбочку, где стоял поднос. Зеленое пюре и белое желе – ммм, классика. Конечно, он требовал слишком многого от больничной еды, но все же и отказываться от нее было в высшей степени глупо. Он осторожно подвигал плечами, а потом медленно повернул голову из стороны в сторону, от чего в ушах предательски, пускай не так сильно как прежде, начинало гудеть. Таблетки последние два дня Альфред принимал исправно, но несмотря на это, головные боли почти не покидали его.

Он выбрался из постели и вышел в светлый коридор, где ощущение одиночества притуплялось. Ему было жизненно необходимо добраться до автоматов со снедью. Только бы его не заметила малышка Фогл, которая умудрялась ловить его в самые неподходящие моменты. Воистину, у этой девушки был какой-то особый датчик, по которому она его выслеживала! Но, кажется, в этот раз пронесло – уже были видны батончики и яркие пакетики чипсов, которыми баловали себя голодные люди, сидящие в очереди. 

Фред едва не взвыл, когда вспомнил, что все деньги остались в карманах джинсов, которые само собой были изъяты. 

\- Вот же… - Джонс скрипнул зубами и обиженно уставился на автомат, пока кто-то незаметно подошедший к нему, не вставил туда купюру.  
\- Пользуйся моей добротой, - с легким, но узнаваемым акцентом посоветовал ему благодетель.

Американец закатил глаза и нажал на несколько кнопок. Автомат пискнул и выкатил баночку с овощным соком – слышать в свой адрес очередную порцию ироничных замечаний, пока он дожевывал бы третий Сникерс, не хотелось. И пускай Брагинский большую часть времени молчал в его присутствии, смотреть он умел так, что кусок в горле застревал.

\- Пойдем в палату? – предложил Иван, не глядя на него.  
\- Посидим здесь. Надоело уже. – Альфред плюхнулся на стул. В коридоре разносились телефонные трели, но никто не спешил снимать трубку. Кажется, кого-то привезли с двумя ножевыми ранениями… а того мальчика с оттеком легких привезли вчера. Мать дежурила возле него денно и нощно. 

Брагинский спорить не стал, присев чуть поодаль от Джонса. Он прижал ладонь к губам в задумчивости, словно хотел закурить и уже представлял себе это во всех красках. Альфред без стеснения уставился на него в упор, не моргая, пока не заболели глаза. Иван стал третьим человеком, которого он увидел, когда очнулся. Его большая сгорбленная на стуле фигура сначала испугала американца, но потом, он увидел уставшее лицо и опущенные уголки губ, потухшие глаза какого-то невозможного цвета и понял, что ему ничего не грозит. По палате суетливо и дергано передвигался Артур – зеленоглазый мужчина в деловом костюме, первый объявивший о его пробуждении. Второй - француз, болезненно скрививший губы, вызвал врача, неожиданно запнувшись на первых словах. Иван, замерев, удивленно смотрел на него. 

Эту странную компанию Джонс видел впервые. На самом деле, в тот момент он и себя видел впервые в жизни, о чем сообщил молодому широкоплечему врачу, который сверялся с приборами и отдавал указания медсестрам. 

Чуть позже оказалось, что между собой эти странные типы тоже были мало знакомы. Они не стали выдавать себя за родственников или друзей Альфреда, когда медперсонал покинул палату, а только медленно, как у ребенка, выспрашивали у него, что он помнит. Желание накричать на них и прогнать пропало, так и не появившись. 

Джонс долго всматривался в свои водительские права - в тот момент они давали так много: имя (Альфред Ф. Джонс), год рождения (ему недавно исполнилось 24), место проживания (Нью-Йорк), цвет глаз (голубой), информацию о нежелании стать донором (разумно ли это?) и, конечно, внешность (какое поразительно довольное лицо у этого парня на фото - еще не знает, что попадет в аварию). 

Паспорт сообщал, что он родился в Брандоне, штат Флорида, его второе имя – Франклин. На безымянном пальце кольца или следа от него не наблюдалось. В бумажнике не было фотографий детей - да что там – даже снимка любимой собаки не нашлось. Зато у него была хорошая страховка – никто пока не думал вытуривать его из больницы с немногочисленными пожитками, а только мудро давал направления на обследования и выписывал лекарства. С работы не звонили, теоретическая подружка тоже не кидалась на поиски. Абсолютный человеческий вакуум, словно Альфред с луны свалился и никому, кроме незнакомых людей, до него не было дела.

Милая медсестра – Лили Фогл, как-то предложила позвонить его родителям, но пока вспоминались лишь уставшее лицо матери да ссора с отцом, после которой Фред собрал вещи и махнул в Майами. Не хотелось их тревожить. Что-то подсказывало, что он и до аварии мало с ними общался, а сейчас возвращаться к ним казалось верхом эгоизма. 

\- С тобой все в порядке? – прервал молчание Брагинский, ответив взглядом на взгляд.

Альфред раздраженно потряс головой до боли в затылке. Ему ужасно надоел этот вопрос, и он не имел никакого понятия, почему им должен интересоваться этот странный человек, приехавший из далекой огромной страны. Иногда, у него складывалось впечатление, что все происходящее – тщательно спланированный розыгрыш, иначе объяснить этот бред Джонс не мог. Он с трудом представлял себе, какую жизнь вел до аварии, но типы, кружащиеся вокруг него, доверия не внушали.

\- Мне снятся сны, - неожиданно для себя прошептал американец, уставившись на бурое пятнышко на стене. – Там я воодушевленно размахиваю флагом, даю наставление и долго целюсь в того британца… Керкленда. Но никогда не стреляю… И на душе так гадко, когда об этом вспоминаю: смесь чего-то желанного и горького. Просыпаюсь и уснуть не могу. – Он вздохнул. – Это как же вы промыли мне мозги, чтобы мучиться от подобной хрени?!   
\- Мы не промывали…просто предположили… - осторожно подбирая слова, начал было Иван, но договорить ему не дали.  
\- Ты сам в это веришь? Серьезно? То есть, ты в какой-то момент, сидя у себя в офисе (или где ты там работаешь), поднял голову и понял: «Бог мой, да я страна, мать вашу!» и все?! Никакого желания обратиться к психиатру?! Ни единого возражения? Только идиотские письма от анонима, предлагающего приехать в США и пялиться на меня, как на слона в зоопарке? Ты хоть понимаешь, как абсурдно это звучит?

Мужчина взирал на него терпеливо, а временами казалось, даже жалостливо, но не перебивал, а потом мягко подтолкнул Альфреда к его палате.

\- Чего ты кричишь? Хочешь, чтобы тебя отправили на консультацию к местному психиатру? – он плотно прикрыл за ними дверь. – Тебя никто не заставляет в это верить. Ты нас выслушал без единого возражения, еще и вопросы наводящие задавал.  
\- Думал, что вы признаетесь, что все это – дерьмо собачье, вы мои приятели и просто прикалываетесь.   
\- Допустим. А сны чем объяснишь?   
\- Ну… я историю очень хорошо знал, - замявшись припомнил Ал, вышагивая по палате и нервно касаясь всех предметов подряд. – У меня сотрясение, частичная амнезия – на меня легко повлиять сейчас, - взбодрившись, продолжал он, - и вы пользуетесь этим! Любой образ, который вы мне подкидываете, воспринимается моим сознанием в виде снов, которые я проецирую на себя. И я не понимаю, зачем вам это нужно? Ведь я достаточно здоров, чтобы понять, что я никакой не Америка, а парень, выросший в маленьком городишке, игравший в школьной футбольной команде. Я помню свое детство, брата, приятелей, помню первый велосипед, который мне подарили, и что в старшей школе я встречался с девушкой по имени Сара Оппенгейм. Чем вы хотите заменить во мне эти воспоминания? Зачем мне ваши дурацкие байки? – он и сам не заметил, как сорвался на крик. Почему-то сейчас эти размытые образы детства стали ужасно важны, их хотелось удержать любыми способами, но Альфред уже чувствовал, как они медленно ускользают от него. Обрушившаяся на него волна отчаянья была настолько тяжелой, что ни на что, кроме злобы сил не хватало.

Попытаться вразумить или успокоить американца Брагинский не успел - в палату заглянула юркая темноволосая медсестра, вполголоса предупредившая, что его ждут.

\- Кто? – хрипло спросил Иван.  
\- Она сказала, что ее фамилия Оппенгейм.


	3. Глава 2. Он, она, они

Как в полусне, Альфред следил за Иваном, который извиняясь, выходит из палаты. Вот его широкоплечая фигура поразительно легко ускользает из поля зрения американца, оставляя лишь ощущение одиночества и обманутости. 

_Совпадение?_

Джонс сжал голову руками, словно пытаясь собрать ее воедино из нескольких крупных осколков. 

_Пусть это будет совпадение._

Он вышел следом за Брагинским, спустя несколько минут, и уверенно направился к выходу – тому заметно хотелось курить, вряд ли он бы упустил возможность травить собеседницу сигаретным дымом, раз она сама пришла к нему.

_Это не может быть она._

Сара почти не изменилась: невысокая, надменная, с копной темных вьющихся волос и маленькой горбинкой на носу, которую Фред с такой сладкой искренностью целовал на прощание. Она выскользнула из его объятий сразу после школы и исчезла получать высшее образование в каком-то крутом колледже, куда ее, конечно же, с радостью взяли. Оппенгейм никогда не страдала от недостатка внимания или от неумения его заполучить, так что Альфреду очень повезло, что она когда-то согласилась с ним встречаться, попутно помогая с некоторыми школьными предметами. 

И сейчас воспоминание его юности разговаривало со странным незнакомцем его настоящего.

Он не планировал прятаться, но остановился в тени беседки, около которой они разговаривали. Оглядываясь в поисках места поудобнее, он услышал упоминание о том, что заставило его замереть. Неожиданно отозвались те участки памяти, которые до того выдавали лишь белые пятна.

\- …если это он, то значит искать его в Штатах бессмысленно.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь? – Брагинский затянулся и его лицо приобрело почти угрожающее выражение. – Он не смог бы бросить Джонса в таком состоянии.   
\- Он стал первым. Представляешь? Он – первый, - невпопад сказала Сара, глядя куда-то в сторону. – Я должна была сразу догадаться, но почему-то думала на тебя…ты был ближе всех. На твоих руках…  
\- Керкленд не сознается, - перебил ее Иван, похоже, устав выслушивать бессмысленные предложения, которыми сыпала Оппенгейм. 

На секунду казалось, что сейчас Сара залепит ему пощечину. Глаза ее вспыхнули, и она мгновенно ощетинилась.

\- На его месте ты бы тоже не сознался. Это мы были в ямах, а не ты.   
\- Не так долго, как заслужили.  
\- Не тебе решать! – огрызнулась женщина. – Время там воспринимается совершенно иначе. Но, к счастью, за себя я смогла частично отомстить, - с гадкой улыбочкой добавила она.

Иван вздохнул как-то тоскливо и покачал головой. Его не смутила хищность собеседницы, ожидающей от него реакции, но отвечать ей он не спешил. Сара расслабленно повела плечами и коснулась руки мужчины.

\- Тебя, милый мой, я пришла только навестить.  
\- То есть ты вышла замуж и детей рожала из мести, да? – уточнил Брагинский, склонив голову к плечу, и заглядывая ей в глаза.  
\- Скажем так, это была долгосрочная стратегия. Втираться в доверие – искусство. Я подошла к нему максимально близко и смогла сделать так больно, как только возможно. Как ты думаешь, по чему он больше скучает: по детям или свободе?  
\- Какая же ты сука…  
\- Ирану не привыкать к санкциям, сладкий. Кстати, вот, - она достала из сумочки визитку и засунула ее в нагрудный карман ивановой рубашки, - пригодится. По-родственному помогу, чем смогу.  
\- Адвокат? Не врач? – он иронично приподнял брови.

Женщина, промолчав, кокетливо коснулась указательным пальцем ярко накрашенных губ, словно в задумчивости и выглянула из-за широкой спины русского. Ее темные глаза цепко ухватились за взгляд Альфреда, заставляя его выйти из укрытия. Сара подошла к нему и заключила в знакомые объятья, заставляя усомниться в расставании длиной в семь лет.

\- Так рада тебя видеть! Была в городе проездом и случайно узнала от Ивана о твоем недуге. Как ты? – кажется, с искренним участием поинтересовалась Оппенгейм.

Он пытался верить ей. Рассматривал ее лицо, искал свою одноклассницу, а видел зияющую пустоту, которую Сара была способна заполнить, но не хотела. Она и этот Брагинский знали куда больше него, понимали ту тарабарщину, которую несли, и чего-то ждали, переглядывались. 

\- Я…нет, - неуверенно выдавил Джонс, покачивая головой, – голова отозвалась тупой болью.   
\- Хватит посетителей на сегодня, - твердо произнес кто-то смутно угадываемый, и твердая рука легла на плечо американца.  
\- Не обнимешь старую знакомую, Артур? – Сара скользнула по мужчине острым взглядом, но, не добившись реакции, повернулась к подошедшему Франциску. – К Бонфуа подходить пока не буду – он женат, - она цокнула языком. – С бракоразводным процессом тоже могу помочь. Дорого, но эффективно. Будешь забирать детей на каникулы.  
\- Я не развожусь, - безэмоционально отозвался тот.  
\- Что вы несете?! – скинув руку с плеча, прорычал Альфред. Четыре пары глаз вперились в него, пустая болтовня мгновенно смолкла. Тяжело дыша, он оглядывался по сторонам, ища того, кто мог бы вытащить его из смыкающегося круга. 

Вокруг него творилось какое-то безумие из нелепых фраз, сумасшедших людей и вороха спутанных мыслей. Он не мог нормально вдохнуть и начинал подозревать, что все, что с ним творится – нереально или болезнь просто прогрессирует, и он слышит того, чего нет. Точно…вот эти люди – они нормальные, псих здесь один – это он. 

Полупрозрачные воспоминания чужой реальности обжигали изнутри, и Джонсу это совершенно не нравилось, проще было отгородиться от них, отказаться. Эти четверо лишь обостряли чуждые ему инстинкты, поднимая со дна колючую холодную ярость. И он просто сделал шаг назад. Шаг за шагом, не оборачиваясь, пошел в свою палату. 

\- Что вспомнил? – как у Брагинского получалось передвигаться так бесшумно? Русский шпион, однозначно. 

Альфред молча шарил по тумбочке рукой, собирая немногочисленный скарб. Он уже нажал кнопку вызова, оставалось только ждать.

\- Я по твоему лицу все понял. Ты редко таким истуканом замираешь…замирал, - поправил себя Иван со странной улыбкой, не коснувшейся глаз.   
\- На счет моей… - слово не желало срывать с губ, застревая сразу в горле.  
\- Слушать Сару – дело неблагодарное. Не воображай сразу драму. Для себя я похоронил тебя раньше. Правда, все равно опоздал.  
\- И рассказать не хочешь?  
\- А это не моя вина. Не я тебя угробил, - пожал плечами русский, но что-то болезненно-жесткое было в этом движении. – Лепту вставил, признаю, но здесь кое-кто другой свою вину заглаживает.

Джонс хмыкнул.

\- Ладно, я не готов к разговорам с кем-либо из вас. О, Лили! – он распахнул ей объятья, но лишь легко коснулся плеч хрупкой маленькой девушки. – Оформите мне выписку, пожалуйста.  
\- Что?! Мистер Джонс, это решение может принять только лечащий врач!  
\- Тогда вызовете его, милая. Я готов подписать любые бумаги! – улыбаться было легко – лицевые мышцы адаптировались мгновенно. – Самое время путешествовать!

Фогл и Брагинский невольно переглянулись, но возражать не стали.


End file.
